Big Man On Campus
by PacificRomance
Summary: Chuck Bass absolutely hates NYU. It is full of unwashed, classless imbeciles. If he wasn’t so smitten with Blair Waldorf he would never go near the place. That’s why it was so surprising to see him striding confidently through the heart of the campus.


Chuck Bass absolutely hates NYU. It is full of unwashed, classless imbeciles. If he wasn't so smitten with Blair Waldorf he would never go near the place. But because he was her boyfriend, and because he was too much of a gentleman to have her come to him, he was forced to set foot on the campus multiple times a week to pick her up.

Whenever he did make an appearance, Chuck had his limo drop him off right in front of Blair's dorm and followed a straight path through the doors, up the stairs, and right up to Blair's door. If someone tried to talk to him he ignored them and if someone got in his way he glared at them until they moved. It was only half way through Blair's first semester at the school, but already just about everyone in the dorm knew about her mysterious billionaire boyfriend and they all knew well enough to stay out of his way.

That's why it was so surprising to see none other than Chuck Bass striding confidently through the heart of NYU's campus into one of the educational buildings. When he found the room he was looking for, he saw a girl about to enter the same exact room.

"Excuse me?" He said using his trademarked Chuck Bass charm.

The girl turned around and looked him up and down with an appreciative look on her face "Sorry, I'm late to class. Do you need some sort of help?"

Chuck smirked at the girl's look. Of course she was impressed. But he was only interested in one girl, which is why he was on this disgusting campus to begin with. "Actually yes. Would you mind telling the instructor that I need to speak with Blair Waldorf?"

"And who are you?" The girl asked skeptically.

"I'm Chuck Bass" he stated with his usual condescending tone.

The girl frowned at his name. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. She assumed she must have heard it somewhere on campus. She smiled at Chuck. "Sure, give me one second" and she turned and entered the room. As the door closed Chuck heard her talking to the professor. "Professor Robertson, sorry I'm late—"

Not one minute later Blair came storming out of the classroom with a furious look on her face. "Charles Bartholomew Bass! You better have one hell of an excuse to have me pulled out of my business class the day before a test!"

He loved it when she was angry like this. He smirked as he replied "Well hello to you too, Lover. This is the reception I get when I sacrifice my cleanliness to find you at this godforsaken school?"

Blair crossed her arms over her chest, still furious. "Answer my question"

"You didn't ask one"

"Chuck!"

"I got it" He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Blair had a blank, confused look on her face. "Got what?"

Chuck broke out into a grin, "The vacation. I got it."

Blair squealed and threw her arms around Chuck, her anger forgotten. "You did!?!"

Chuck let out a short laugh "Yes. For seven days the week of Christmas, my schedule is officially free"

"So you can come to Paris to visit Daddy and Roman with me and Eleanor?" Blair could hardly contain her excitement.

"If that is what you want." Chuck answered sincerely.

"Of course! Oh, I'm so excited this is perfect!" Blair's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide with excitement and she had a huge grin on her face. She had her hands clamped together under her chin and she was practically bouncing. She was acting more like Serena than the ice queen she had always been known as.

"See, this is exactly why I had to come down here and tell you in person" Chuck said with his smirk again in place. Blair playfully hit him in the chest and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Chuck leaned in further and whispered in her ear, "Now how about we go and _celebrate_ this wonderful news" he asked suggestively.

Blair pushed him back slightly, "Chuck I have class, remember?"

"Skip it"

"I can't! Class just started when you pulled me out and we're reviewing for the test today! And by the way, you can't just go throwing your name around here and expect to get whatever you want. Everyone doesn't know who Chuck Bass is, you know."

"I think you are mistaken, my lovely girlfriend. And it worked this time didn't it?" Chuck answered smoothly.

Blair scowled, "That's only because my business professor is in awe of how successful you've been. I think he had a man-crush on your father"

Chuck smirked. "What was his name again?"

Blair was immediately suspicious, "Professor Robertson. Why? Chuck, what are you going to do?"

"Get you out of class, of course." He answered matter-of-factly. And with that, he went to enter the classroom. Blair followed and waited by the door way as Chuck stepped towards the professor.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor" Chuck said with the charm he usually saved for his friends' parents or the board members.

"Oh, that-, that's quite alright" the instructor stuttered. He could not believe _the_ Chuck Bass was in his class room.

"Professor Robertson, correct? I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck said as he extended his hand.

"Of course. It is an honor to meet you Mr. Bass. I have been fascinated by the way you have made Bass Industries even more successful in the short time you have been in charge; and with so little experience!" Seeing the middle-aged man practically worshipping Chuck and calling him 'Mr. Bass' made Blair want to puke, but Chuck just gave her a quick smirk over his shoulder and then turned towards the older man to put his Bass charm to good use.

"Well, Professor, I would love to get together and talk business with you sometime."

Robertson was so flustered he could barely speak. "That-, well, that would be-, that would be great!"

"Great" Chuck replied easily. "Here's my card. My secretary will check my calendar and find a time for us to have that discussion. Perhaps over lunch?"

"Lunch would be just great!"

"I look forward to it" Chuck said dryly. Only Blair could tell he was being sarcastic. "Now Professor, I hate to be a nuisance, but I need to borrow Miss Waldorf for the remainder of the period, if that is alright with you." Seeing the man nod enthusiastically, Chuck continued, "But she being the dedicated student that she is, she doesn't want to miss out on your review. Would it be too much trouble for Miss Waldorf to get the review notes that she will miss?" Chuck had his most polite expression on his face.

The man smiled broadly. He was so thrilled by the idea of discussing business with Chuck Bass that he would have done anything the boy asked. "That is absolutely no problem at all Mr. Bass. Miss Waldorf, I will email my lecture notes to you right now."

"Thank you, Professor" Chuck said as he turned around and led Blair out of the class room. He turned and gave the man a small smile "I look forward to that lunch" He said as he pulled out his Blackberry and walked out the door with Blair.

As soon as the door was closed, Blair turned to Chuck with a knowing look on her face, "You're not going to go to lunch with him, are you?" She stated.

Chuck was busy typing something as he replied, "It really is a shame I'm completely unavailable for the next year for casual lunch meetings"

"That is complete bullshit" Blair said with her hands on her hips.

Chuck put his phone away and pulled Blair close, "Of course it is, but that is what I just told my secretary to tell a man named Robertson if he calls to schedule a meeting." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled against his lips, "You're horrible"

"I'll send him a gift basket with my sincerest apologies."

Blair laughed as she pulled away and reached to lace her fingers between his as they started to walk down the hallway. "So, my extremely busy, millionaire boyfriend, how is it that you have time for me and this midday 'celebration'?" She asked with an arched brow.

"_Billionaire_ boyfriend, actually" Chuck said smugly, "And I do get a lunch hour occasionally."

Blair frowned slightly. "Only an hour? There is no way we are going to get over to your suite, celebrate your vacation, and get you back to the office before your hour is up"

Chuck nuzzled his nose in Blair's hair as they walked, "That, Waldorf, is what the limo is for."

"Ah, yes; the limo. How silly of me to forget." Blair said seductively as she pulled Chuck out the door and into the waiting limo.


End file.
